In Confusion
by Innusurri
Summary: Why is everything happening to her?


Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the music used in this fan written story, if there is music in it at all. You'll find out. 

Chapter Zero

Soft cries woke him. So soft, he thought he was imagining them. He stood, not bothering to put on his shirt, nor his armor. He followed, well, more or less, floated through the air. The crying was making him wonder, in his half-conscience state. His chest was bare as he went through the forest, the wind making bumps appear atop his skin.

He landed and walked until he saw a figure in the darkness of an opening. The moon shone through for a second, and he saw it was his brother's female companion. He had risen above calling woman wenches' and such now… probably from whom he lived with. When the moonlight hit her, she looked utterly beautiful as she sat, crouched, her face stained with the tears she had been crying. 

The salty smell hit him and he gulped. The moonlight disappeared after he had saw her face, and she stood. "Who's there?" She questioned, voice cold, as she looked towards the dense trees. "Come out!" She shouted at the trees, eyes narrowed now.

The smell of fresh blood invaded his nose, like he was punched in the face. He didn't like it, the smell of blood that came from her. He couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from, though it was indeed coming from her.

"Why are you bleeding?" He inquired, as he walked from the trees to her. He saw her move back, away from him, as he came into the clearing more.

"I'm… not bleeding." She stated, her eyes trained on his figure. He knew she couldn't see better then him, if at all, close to how well he saw. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I can smell the blood… but it is not you who bleeds? It is coming from you. Do not lie to me." He murmured.

"I really am not bleeding…" Her voice was hesitant as she stepped back again. He appeared in front of her before she could blink, think, or even breathe.

He clutched her wrist and lifted her by her waist. "I can smell it… clear as day. It is your blood." He stated. He set her down. "Do not lie to me…" He repeated, whispering that into her ear. "You were raped?"

She shivered and stepped back. She didn't say anything for a long time. "I was tricked…"

"Who tricked you…?" He wondered, as he smelled the smell of a very familiar man. "Koga?" He could practically tell what happened but asked anyway. "How did he trick you?"

She shook and her head was bowed in the darkness. Moonlight shone through once more; the exact moment his eyes were soft, tender, caring. He looked at her right as she looked up and a small bit of sadness went through his eyes. She was shocked.

"What happened…?" He whispered the question. She broke, from the softness in his eyes or the gentle voice he was using. 

"He said he would lead me to InuYasha…" She whimpered before he picked her up and held her against his chest. He floated into the air and started back towards his home.

"Continue…" He whispered to her. Even though he was thought to be heartless and the king of ice, he had a soft spot…Maybe that was because of Rin.

"After we got into a huge battle…Wait, let me start from the beginning." She inhaled sharply. "Earlier today… I got into an argument with InuYasha… about… Kikyo, again…" She looked off. "I told him that I would stay by his side, but he doesn't even know I'm here for a different reason. He doesn't even realize…" She stopped.

"What is that reason…?" He asked her. His eyes were facing towards his home. He knew what it was before she even said anything. Said the words.

"Because I love him." She whispered. His face kind of dropped but he hid the disappointment he felt. "Well… on with my story…" She coughed as he held her against him tighter now. " We were fighting about her…joining the group. I said she could… because I didn't want to interfere in his happiness, though I want him to be with me… I'm extremely selfish. So… she joined… but left soon after, and he blamed me because of that." She stopped her words again.

"What then, about the battle?"

"We were fighting a demon…and successfully killed it, when Naraku came, and attacked us. He attacked me. There was so much blood when I woke. But InuYasha told Sango and Miroku I was dead. Sango was screaming and Miroku… Miroku had to pry Shippo away from my body. He was crying so much. InuYasha had whispered something to me, but I was 'dead' and I couldn't hear him… I guess this is what I get for being… so stupid."

"You're not stupid." He murmured to her, but instantly shut his mouth.

"Pardon?" She asked. "I'm not?"

He said nothing as he landed, clutching her closer to his chest as he walked past the guards and nodded towards them. Their jaws dropped when they saw him touching a human.

"Didn't Lord Sesshomaru hate humans?" One questioned.

"Doesn't he?" The other inquired. They said nothing else when Sesshomaru shot them a piercing glare.

"What happened with Kikyo…if she was not in the group, where did she go?" He asked as he walked into the castle and up the stairs. 

"Where is your boa? I thought it was your tail?" She asked.

"No. It is a part of my armor." He cleared his throat. "Answer the question please."

"I don't know… but I remember seeing an arrow on the ground… I just thought it was mine…" She winced. "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he set her down.

"I dunno, I feel a throbbing pain in my back though. It hurts." She mumbled as she looked at Sesshomaru. 

"Well… continue with…how Koga tricked you." He murmured to her.

"He found me there, confused, in a daze, and said he would lead me to InuYasha, saying he passed them a couple hours ago." She looked at the ground as Sesshomaru looked at a maid and nodded to her. She bowed and scurried off. "So…I believed him when he said he would talk me to InuYasha… cause what did I have to lose? I could trust him. I knew Koga…"

He nodded and looked towards the maid, who brought in a bucket of cleaning supplies and a bucket of water. "He led me into a cavern and said that they were in there. But when I shouted for them, I got no answer. He led me farther in and threw me against the ground when I didn't expect it…Then he ripped everything away from me… Just by taking advantage of me…" She didn't realize her hands were still on his shoulders. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. He looked at her, and removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine. I understand what happened…" His eyes glazed over as he turned slightly and dipped a cloth into the water, which was steaming. He removed his hand, which had a slightly red tint to it. "To be taken advantage of… and such." He looked at her legs. "Did you run from him? The gashes… scrapes… seem like you did." 

She nodded. "Sesshomaru… why are being so nice to me?" He looked up at her; touching her knee with the cloth, he began cleaning the cuts. "Because you were crying… and I could not go back to sleep once I had awoken." 

"I know demons have extremely good hearing… but how did you hear me? I was fifty or so miles away from here…" She whimpered when he touched a cut.

"Sorry…" He rinsed the cloth, the muscles in his stomach contracting against his movement. "I just… couldn't get back to that unconscious state again. I just know… that your tears woke me."

He held her gaze for a second before turning his gaze back to her legs. He ran a finger over a long cut in her leg. He inspected it then turned back to the water; which was a light red. "Aki, take this and get me new water." Sesshomaru instructed as the woman walked in quickly and left even quicker.

He touched the cut. "This is quite deep…" He stated.

"That's where he…. Clawed, ripped into my leg." 

"That's all?" He asked.

"I struggled for awhile, then gave up… but I didn't want to become pregnant… so I shoved him away then took off…" She whispered. "I'm just glad that he didn't rip off my skirt… but I feel naked without my underwear and… half my shirt." It was true, half her shirt was gone, revealing a piece of her bra. 

"Do you want to bathe?" He asked. He touched her legs.

"Um…" She stopped breathing as he removed his hands from her legs. "In a moment…" Sesshomaru started wrapping her legs in bandages. "Wait, won't this have to be redone? If I do bathe?"

"Yes… they will. But I can do that once you get out. I just thought you wanted to get the smell of that mangy wolf off of you." 

Kagome looked away. "Yeah."

Sesshomaru looked at her face and grabbed it. "I'm sorry." Kagome coughed once.

"I wouldn't think of you as the type to show sympathy to humans." She stated, not meaning to sound so cold but ending up doing so anyway.

"Rin is making me soft…I would say."

"I can redo the bandages myself too…" She murmured softly.

"Alright…" He stood and turned to look the other way. He wouldn't let it show; the disappointment he now felt. His eyes softened in sadness for a moment, it shown through strongly for a moment before it returned to the cold attire.

Kagome thought she saw something in his eyes but shrugged it off. He didn't seem to want to show any emotion… not that he really did. He was the prince of ice. He was coldhearted, and a loner. "Do you have a shower?" 

"What is a shower?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have hot springs and a bath…"

His back still to her, she looked at his back. Sesshomaru had his hair in a low ponytail and she could see a scar marring his lower back. His shoulders were very broad. The scar looked like someone had got to him when he least expected it. She was surprised, he never let his guard down, or so it seemed. "Come. I will show you to the hot springs." He stated, as he began to walk.

Kagome followed after. The way his showers were shaped meant he had led a hard life. The maids and servants gasped as he walked by, for he was still bare-chested and she was following him. They glared at her, probably thinking she was there to take him, become his bride. That made her laugh slightly and she shook her head. She walked faster and soon was walking beside Sesshomaru.

"Why does everyone look at me like this?" She pointed to a woman staring with envy and anger.

"It is probably because you are walking with me. It might also be… because I have no proper attire on." He looked towards her. "But it may be because they're surprised." He shrugged.

"Surprised of what?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

'_Of your beauty…_' He thought then smirked. Kagome's eyebrows raised.

"Of what?" She pestered. 

"Nothing." He stated, "Come, here is the bath and hot springs." Sesshomaru's hair looked very well taken care of. She blushed for a moment when his eyes swept towards her. He looked away, not quickly, but very slowly, like he was trying to preserve the moment.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and then at the walls. "Why is it so… clean?" 

"I do not like mess. It needs to be clean or it is not fit." He led her into a big room, after opening a shoji door. "This is the hot spring… and bath." He walked all the way in. The steam in the room was thick, but it felt good on Kagome's skin.

"Thank you…" She stated, as she walked over to the hot spring.

"There is where you change. I will bring you a kimono. Your attire is completely… too revealing." He looked over her clothes.

"That isn't really my fault…" She whispered, her eyes wandered around the room before flickering to him. After that, she just stared at the floor.

"It's always been revealing…I wasn't just talking about… what happened today." He looked concerned. "I did not mean to hurt you like that…" He stated, touching her cheek. She raised an eyebrow. 

"You didn't hurt me, just… I don't know." She sighed and looked off and went to change behind a screen. She threw off the garments, wanting to burn them because of what had taken place in them.

Her mind was blank as she walked out. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. "WHOA!" She jumped, naked. "I thought you left." She quickly tried to cover her body.

"I will not touch you unless you wish it. Some of the demons and such in this castle take advantage of the woman bathing by themselves. I don't want that to happen to you again. Not twice in one day, not ever again." He would never tell her that he watched over her… making sure InuYasha didn't hurt her too severely. He hated InuYasha… but something about Kagome made him continue to watch after the group. Why he appeared a lot… wasn't because of Naraku… but because he wanted to make sure she was alright.

His cold façade hurt him. He wanted to show her that he liked her. He liked her more then just the 'like' stage. It was like he was addicted to a drug. Except the drug was Kagome. He didn't know what compelled him to look after her like he did Rin. He didn't know why he felt like this at all. It was so very confusing. "What do you mean? They take advantage of them?" 

"They walk in, even if the woman bathe in groups…and mind you, all these woman are demons, the men still manage to get them, and rape them. Demons are stronger then average… which is why I am here." And even though he said he wouldn't touch her in anyway. She had slightly covered herself. "Besides, I don't think you would be attracted to me." He crossed his arms as he looked away from her body.

"I don't think you would be attracted to me." She murmured as she slipped into the water and hid her body under the water. "I'm a human."

"I know that." He was hurt. Was he really that cruel to her on their encounters? Did she not know, he was only like that… because he indeed, wanted her? He closed his eyes for a moment before looking towards her. He sat.

"Would you be?"

He opened his eyes for a moment then closed them. "I… cannot tell you…" He leaned against the wall. He heard someone approach and held a finger to his lips. "Be silent." He murmured. The males from the castle walked in. 

"Oh a girl!" The snickered. Sesshomaru stood. "What're you doing in here sweetie?" One asked. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, an angry expression on her face. "Baby, don't make that look."

Sesshomaru walked to Kagome, sitting behind Kagome. "You do not speak to her like that."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Another exclaimed.

"Haku, I know what you and the men have been doing around here to the woman. If you do it again, you will be violently…neutered." He glared. Kagome was blushing.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru." They apologized and scurried out, closing the door.

"Thanks…" She muttered. 

He just nodded. "I told you… that is why I stayed here." 

"I know." She murmured, leaning against the side of the hot spring. 

He touched her shoulders and started to rub. "You're tense." He noted, and continued massaging. 

"Well being raped and then flirted with, when I'm naked, bathing…" She scoffed. "Why would I be tense?"

He chuckled and released her shoulders from his hands. She sighed and looked at him. Aki walked into the bath. "Here is her kimono Lord Sesshomaru…" She stated, setting it on the stand, and leaving. 

"Why do you say I'm tense?" Kagome asked, turning and leaning her chin on his leg. "You can tell you're always tense. Just by the way you look."

"There are reasons behind that right now." He stated, looking into her eyes.

"Such as?" 

"I cannot tell you. But you should be clean now." He stated, after she washed the shampoo and conditioner from her hair.

"Yes…" She looked at him. "Umm…"

"I have no interest in taking advantage of your body. I've seen things…" He stopped and smirked before he walked off.

"What things!" She asked. "Wait! What are you talking about?" She stopped. "Demons." She muttered.

'_How can I tell her… that I've seen her like this before?_' 

Well this might be the only chapter posted unless I get positive feedback.

Innusurri


End file.
